The present invention relates to varnishes employed as a protective coating on surfaces or objects and/or for enhancing the appearance of such surfaces. The invention is particularly concerned with a varnish which is relatively quick drying, and forms a durable and protective coating on the surfaces of objects formed of various materials, such as metal, wood, plastics and ceramics.
Varnishes which are presently commercially available often have certain undesirable characteristics. Thus, many varnishes often require a long or extended drying time. In many instances the coating formed does not have sufficient toughness and resistance to abrasion, and has insufficient heat and ehemical resistance. Further, in certain instances the desirable glossy appearance of the coating fades and becomes dull after a period of time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a varnish composition containing a combination of ingredients which permit rapid drying of the varnish after it is applied to the surface of an object. Another object is the provision of an improved varnish which provides a tough, abrasion resistant and chemical and heat resistant coating which endures over an extended period of time. Yet another object is the provision of a varnish composition which forms a coating having an attractive glossy appearance which is resistant to fading and which endures over a long period.